Jessica Riddle
by Little-Devil3
Summary: Hmm... I suck at summaries. But it's a story about Draco Malfoy and a girl named Jessica. Draco is kinda caught in the middle. He has to choose about being a Death Eater or be with Jessica.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling… Well almost all of them. _

"_Please Jess, don't leave me… Stay with me now… Please!"_

"_I can't Draco… I'm sorry…"_

"_No, please, don't do this to me… NO!"_

Draco woke up with a start. His sheets were wet from sweat. His breathing was fast.

He sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

'_When will those nightmares stop?' _he thought frustrated.

It was a year and a half ago she had left him. He was never the same after that. He lived in a trance-like state. He looked terrible. When he was a 7th year at Hogwarts, he had been the most desirable guy in school.

He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders. His half long blonde hair was always perfect. He never had a bad hair day. His silver grey eyes was always shining with arrogance. He was so much better than the rest and he knew it.

Now he was rather skinny and his pale skin was even paler than normal. His eyes had lost their light and his hair was dirty and messy.

He was nearly unrecognizable.

'_Get over it Draco. What's gotten into you?'_ he thought.

He had never felt like this before. But then again… Jessica was something special to him. She was not like the other girl he had fooled around with. She was real… What he felt for her was real.

Draco got up and went into the living room. He found the notebook Harry gave to him.

"_Write down your story, Malfoy. Maybe that'll help you move on"_

After Jessica left Draco and Harry learned to be civilized to each other. Draco wouldn't call Potter his friend, but they were getting along.

Draco grabbed a pen and opened the notebook.

'_What the hell… It can't hurt trying' he thought._

_So he started writing the story about him and Jessica Riddle._

She attended Hogwarts on their 4th year. She had been living in Sweden most of her life with her mother, even though they were from England. Her mother got a job offer in England she couldn't say no to, so they moved back.

Draco clearly remembered the first time he saw her.

She was walking inside the Great Hall with all the 1st years. She was sorted into Slytherin.

She was beautiful. She had long, black hair with blonde highlights and sparkling green eyes. She was only about 5 ft 2 and was really slim. She was shining with arrogance and pride.

Draco liked that a lot. The way she moved, with a slight strut, and the way she looked around at the other students, was like seeing a female version of him.

She sat down next to him at the Slytherin table.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin" he said with his famous drawl.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks. I'm Jessica" she said. Then she smiled at him and he answered with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**---3 years later---**

Jessica was standing alone outside the castle having a smoke. She was thinking about her last year at Hogwarts. She would definitely miss the castle. Even though she only had been her since 4th year, she had grown very fond of her school.

She had a lot of friends here. Most of the Slytherins in 6th and 7th year were her friends. Even Harry Potter from Gryffindor was her friend.

That wasn't something her fellow Slytherins were very fond of, but she didn't care. She liked Harry. He was nice and funny and you could always count on him.

She wasn't like the most Slytherins. She was a bit more tolerant than the others. She didn't really have a problem with the people from the other houses. The only thing she wasn't too happy about was muggleborns and Pansy Parkinson… oh yeah and Draco Malfoy.

She hated that guy! He was so annoying and so full of himself.

On her first day at Hogwarts, 3 years ago, she had kinda fallen for him… but that only lasted until he opened his mouth and started talking about whatever. Then that crush was over!

Jessica turned around as she heard someone approaching her.

'_Oh great…HIM!' _she thought, when she saw the tall guy walking up to her.

He was very handsome, she had to admit that, and when he did that smirk. Jeez, he looked sexy… and he knew it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked rather annoyed.

He stood next to her. He was towering over her, being a full foot taller than her.

He lit up a cigarette, took a drag and exhaled.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him questioning.

"What? I am allowed to be here, you know. Or have you bought the grounds or something?" he said to her with a snort.

"Yeah well, but the grounds are kinda big. Why do you have to stand right here?"

He turned around to look at her and smirked.

"Because I actually want to talk to you. But you don't sound like you're in conversation mood really".

"Oh you do, do you? About what?" she asked, finishing her smoke.

He nodded. "Yep. There's a party tonight. You know, a welcome back to school party like always"

Jessica raised an eyebrow and said: "So?"

Draco chuckled a bit. "You do that a lot, don't you? The eyebrow thing? Well, anyway, I just thought you should know. As Head Boy I kind of have to tell the students about that… it's my duty".

He put out his cigarette, gave her a short nod and walked away.

'_Git! What the hell… a party could be nice. I'm gonna get Daphne' _she thought while walking up to the castle.

Later that afternoon, Jessica and her best friend Daphne were getting ready to the party.

"Do you think it's just Slytherins or will there be someone from the other houses as well?" Daphne asked.

Jessica shrugged. "Don't know. Why?"

Daphne didn't say anything, but made a grimace.

"What? You don't have a crush on that Ravenclaw boy still, do you?" Jessica laughed.

"Shut up, Jess. He IS pretty cute. You have to admit that" Daphne said.

Jessica grimaced and shrugged.

Daphne threw a pillow after her.

"Hey!" Jessica said, while making a fake, offended face.

Jessica grabbed her pillow and hit Daphne on the shoulder with it.

"You're so dead!" Daphne screamed and then it turned into a pillow fight.

"Ugh! Why do you two always have to be sp childish!" a voice suddenly said.

Daphne and Jessica turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson standing in the door of their dorm.

"Why do you always have to be so slutty, Panty?" Jessica asked, still laughing from the pillow fight.

"Why is it you call her Panty?" Daphne whispered, trying to control her laughter.

"Because her skirt is always so short you can see her panties" Jessica answered and then they broke down in hysteric laughter.

Pansy made an offended sound and stomped out of the dorm.

Jessica pointed after her and sniggered: "See? Can you see them?"

Daphne nodded her head, but laughed too much to answer.

"Bitches" they heard Pansy say in the hallway. That made them laugh even more.

"She's so dumb. It's unbelievable" Daphne said when she could breathe again. Jessica nodded and got up from the floor. She took out her wand and cleaned up all the feathers.

"Well, I guess we should get ready now" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure" Daphne said and got up from the floor too.

When they were finished they took a last look at them self in the mirror.

Daphne was wearing a denim mini skirt, black heels and a black tank top. She had her blonde hair in a loose ponytail and looked casual, but gorgeous.

Jessica wore black pants with silver chains hanging down to her thighs and her butt, black boots, white tank top and a black leather jacket. Her raven black hair was down and almost reached the middle of her back now. She still had blonde highlight in it. She liked it that way.

The girls took each others hands and walked together to the party, which was thrown in the Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

When Daphne and Jessica arrived to the Room of Requirement the party was already started.

The room was nearly full and it looked like it wasn't just the Slytherins who was invited.

They both grabbed a drink and went out in the crowd to mingle.

"Oh how I love those parties! Too many people, too loud music and I always get too drunk!" Jessica shouted.

Daphne laughed. "Well, the alcohol is your own concern, girl!"

Jessica grimaced at her. "Come on, let's dance!"

The two girls danced for a half hour before stumbling outside on a balcony to have a smoke. They giggled and whispered together while lightning up their cigarettes. Suddenly Jessica nudged Daphne in her ribs. Daphne turned around to face Jessica, wearing a fake offended facial expression.

"Isn't that your little Ravenclaw crush over there?" Jessica whispered, ignoring Daphne's expression.

Daphne look in the direction Jessica nodded to. Turning around very quickly and slightly blushing she nodded.

Jessica snickered and pushed her lightly. "Stop that stupid bitch" Daphne laughed.

"Why don't you go and talk to him, then?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"Well maybe I am" Daphne answered with a giggle.

They went inside again and grabbed another drink. They found a quiet space in one of the corners and sat down.

They sat talking and drinking for a few hours and were joined by a couple of other people. The Ravenclaw boy, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, a 6th year Ravenclaw girl named Anna or something like that and a 7th year Hufflepuff boy. For a while Pansy was there too, but after she received about 15 rejections from Draco, she disappeared.

As it got later people started to retire to their respective common rooms. Daphne disappeared with the Ravenclaw boy, who was called Toby.

Jessica finished her drink and looked up. Then she realized that she sat in the corner alone with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you staring at me, Malfoy?" she asked harshly.

"Well, I wasn't" he answered indifferently.

"You were! Are you checking me out or something?" she said with a smirk.

"Doesn't really matter, does it? Even if I were you're not _bad _enough to me"

He rose from the chair and started to walk away from the corner.

Jessica got up and grabbed his arm. Draco turned around, startled.

"Oh trust me, I'm really _bad_"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a smirk.

She snapped her fingers at the stereo and the music changed to some muggle tune, Draco wasn't familiar with.

She took a few steps forward so she was standing really close to him and then she started to sing.

_**Your butt is mine**_

_**Gonna take you right**_

_**Just show your face**_

_**In broad daylight**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_**On how I feel**_

_**Gonna hurt your mind**_

_**Don't shoot to kill**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Lay it on me all right..**_

_**I'm giving you**_

_**On count of three**_

_**To show your stuff**_

_**Or let it be**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_**Just watch your mouth**_

_**I know you're game**_

_**What you're about**_

_**Well they say the sky's the limit**_

_**And to me that's really true**_

_**But my friend you have seen nothing**_

_**Just wait till I get through**_

_**Because I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know it**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**Come on, you know**_

_**And the whole world has to answer right now**_

_**Just to tell you once again**_

_**Who's bad**_

_**The word is out**_

_**You're doin wrong**_

_**Gonna lock you up**_

_**Before too long**_

_**Your lyin eyes**_

_**Gonna take you right**_

_**So listen up don't make a fight**_

_**Your talk is cheap**_

_**You're not a man**_

_**You're throwin stones**_

_**To hide your hands**_

_**But they say the sky's the limit**_

_**And to me it's really true**_

_**And my friend you have seen nothing**_

_**Just wait till I get through**_

_**Because I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know it**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know it, you know**_

_**And the whole world has to answer right now**_

_**Just to tell you once again**_

_**Who's bad**_

_**We can change the world tomorrow**_

_**This could be a better place**_

_**If you don't like what I'm saying**_

_**Then won't you slap my face**_

_**Because I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know it**_

_**You know I'm bad, I'm bad**_

_**You know it, you know**_

_**And the whole world has to answer right now**_

_**Just to tell you once again**_

_**Who's bad**_

Jessica stood really close to Draco. She was staring arrogantly up at him and he was looking surprised. He leaned down, trying to kiss her, but before their lips met she slapped his face really hard.

"Dream on, git" she said and walked out of the room.

Draco put his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it. She had hit him pretty hard. He snapped out of it and walked out of the door and down the corridor in a fast pace, trying to catch up with her.

He did eventually and he grabbed her arm and shoved her up against the wall.

"_Don't _ever hit me again!" he said threateningly.

Jessica struggled under his firm grip. "Let me go, Malfoy, or I _will _hit you again"

"Oh I don't think so, Riddle" he drawled.

"Idiot" she said and then gave him a knee in his groin. Draco let go of her and fell to the floor.

Jessica pushed herself off the wall and walked away.

"What was that for??" Draco yelled after her.

'Oh that stupid son of a bitch' Jessica thought angrily when she returned to her dorm room. She kicked her trunk open and found her baggy t-shirt she normally slept in.

'Who does he think he is anyway?'

She jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

She was staring at ceiling, thinking about Draco. Why did he have to be so handsome, when he was so annoying?

Or maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Maybe it was just a façade. Maybe she could give him a chance to prove her wrong?

'Oh dear, I must be drunk, thinking something like that' she laughed a bit by her own stupidity. Then she turned around and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few weeks into the term and Jessica was having a free period.

She was sitting outside near the lake with a letter in her hand. The letter told her that her stepfather had died in Azkaban. She couldn't really care less about that jerk. She crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it on the ground.

'Fuck him! He got what he deserved. I just wish I could've killed that bastard!' she thought with tears in her eyes.

She felt someone sitting next to her and she look to her side.

"What do _you _want?" she sighed.

She saw that Draco Malfoy was holding the letter in his hands.

"I'm sorry about your father" he said with a indifferent voice.

"He was _not_ my father!" Jessica said angrily.

Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "But the letter says..." he started.

"Okay listen! First of all, you're not allowed to read other peoples mail, _Malfoy_! Second, it's really not any of your business... but he was my stepfather" the last part she said in a whisper.

Draco moved a little closer to her. She could feel his body heat and oddly enough, it felt nice.

"Tell me about it" he demanded.

"Okay" she sighed.

Then she told him her story.

Her mum was married to a Death Eater named Carl, Jessica's stepfather. Carl was one of Voldemort's closest men. Therefor he volunteered her wife, when Voldemort wanted an heir. Lana should carry Voldemort's child. Short time after Jessica was born, Voldemort lost his powers. Carl was furious at Lana because she gave birth to a girl, not a boy. He treated both her and Jessica really bad.

When Voldemort returned he killed Lana because she failed to give birth to a son. Then he made it look like Carl was responsible for the murder and he was sent to Azkaban.

Jessica was marked with the Dark Mark when she was born, but she despised Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

When she was finished, Draco saw tears in her eyes and for some weird reason, it touched him. Usually he never really gave a damn about anyone other than himself, but seeing Jessica cry and hearing her story, made him feel something he had never felt before.

He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and squeezed a little.

"I'm... really sorry, Jessica" he whispered.

Jessica gave a slight jump. Draco Malfoy never used her first name and what was with the arm around her shoulder?

She wiped the tears away, shrugged and said: "Well, that's life I guess"

"For some..." Draco said quietly. Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

Even though it took her by surprise, Jessica was quick to respond the kiss. She kissed him back with such passion, Draco had never felt anything like that.

Draco deepened the kiss and put his hand on Jessica's thigh. She responded by pulling his cloak off. Draco moaned deeply then pulled away from the kiss and looked around. They were alone on the grounds. He removed Jessica's cloak and started kissing her again.

One by one Draco removed her remaining clothes until she lay naked on the grounds under him. She was truly beautiful. Draco had never called a girl beautiful before. Sure, he had known a lot of hot and sexy girls, but Jessica was _beautiful_.

He looked deep into her toxic green eyes and made a grimace that looked like a little smile.

"Wait, are Draco Malfoy _actually_ smiling?" Jessica chuckled. Draco just made a grunt and started giving her small kissed all over her body. Goosebumps started to form on her skin and Jessica felt a shiver down her spine. She had been with other guys before, but never had she been touched the way Draco touched her.

She ripped his shirt off, while he took off his pants. She grabbed his large erection and started rubbing it. Draco gave a deep moan and got quickly out of his boxers.

He positioned himself above her, ready to enter.

"Just so you know, I still hate your guts" she said to him.

Draco just chuckled. "Not after this, you won't" and then he pulled inside her.

Jessica moaned out loudly as Draco moved back and forth. As he picked up his pace, the moans got louder. Jessica pierced his back with her nails, while her body filled with pleasure.

They went on for about an hour before they both climaxed. They lay curled together, panting. After a while Jessica got up and started to get dressed.

"So?" Draco asked when he finished getting his clothes on.

Jessica turned around, en eyebrow raised. "So what?"

Draco walked up to her and gave her a long, hard kiss. "Do you still hate me?"

She smiled to him, shrugged and then said: "Hmm... I don't know... I guess I'll always hate you a little". Then she started to walk up to the castle.

"I can live with that!" Draco yelled after her. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and chuckled, amused by his own sudden happiness. Then he began walking up to the castle himself.


End file.
